


I Know That One Day I Will Love You Again

by Kileykao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Awesome Bobby, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Father, I Don't Even Know, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Names on wrists, Omega Dean, Protective Bobby Singer, Really his a Dick, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is a weird fanfiction, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is born with the name of their soulmate on their wrist and presents as an Alpha or Omega,  Dean Winchester was born with more than one name on his wrist, Dean is born with two, the name of his brother Sam and the name Castiel. Their father and most of the world frowns having more than one mate, Dean an Omega and Sam an Alpha, are left to their Uncle Bobby, and longing for their other mate.<br/>This is the story of Sam and Dean's Journey to find each other and to find their other mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, it's my first A/B/O and wincest story, hope you enjoy!

Dean’s father like to grab his wrist at times to see if his names were still there. That’s right, Dean Winchester was rocking two names on his right hand wrist. His dad didn’t like this. For one many people frowned upon matting more than one alpha or omega. And two the second name that showed up on his wrist when he was ten years old was Sam. His younger brothers name. Dean was young and didn’t know why his father was so distant from him. So he didn’t question when John started to hunt more, and be around him and Sam less and less.   
It wasn’t till 6th grade heath class did he understand why John was coming around less and less. They were talking about the names that most people get on their wrists, and secondary genders. That’s when Dean asked why he had two names neatly printed on to his wrist. The heath teacher frowned and said that people don’t get two names. The teacher also said that it was frowned upon to have two mates. That’s when Dean learned the truth.   
When Sam’s tenth birthday came around their father was nowhere to be found. And that morning Sam woke to two names as well.   
The name Dean was messily written with the name Castiel underneath. When their father came home two weeks later and saw Sam’s wrist, he brought the two of them straight to their Uncle Bobby’s. In the time that they spent at their Uncle’s a lot of things happened. From Dean presenting as an Omega at the age of fifteen, to Sam as an Alpha at fourteen. Most people in the small town of Sioux Fall know that the brothers share a names on their wrists. The only time their father ever came around was for birthdays and holidays, and after the boys presented, even that stopped. When Dean was eighteen, he left Singer Salvage yard, and the safe haven that the town provided. He left to hunt, find their father, and him and his brothers other mate.  
Dean remembers how people looked at him weird when he wore a short sleeve shirt, and other Alpha’s wouldn’t bother him. He remembers how he spent the better part of four years trying to find their father. When Sam turned 18 himself, he left for California to go to college. And from Dean himself. Sam too would have a hard time with baring two names on his wrist, but it was easier for him, being an alpha and all.   
He would find a beta girlfriend named Jess, and would life with her, even though he knows well enough that she isn’t his soul mate. Though it was better than chasing after his brother.  
Sam wouldn’t see Dean again until well after his 20th birthday, just as he had gotten a law school interview. When he broke into him and Jess’ apartment in the middle of the night looking for beer. 

There was a loud crash coming from the kitchen that woke both Sam and Jess up.   
Jess looked to Sam and whispered “What was that?” Sam looked to Jess and shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and put his finger to his lips, telling Jess to stay quiet. He grabbed the baseball bat from the corner of their room and headed to the kitchen. Sam walked slowly not making a sound. When he was just outside of the Kitchen he lower his baseball bat and flicked on the kitchen light. He couldn’t see him, but he could smell him. It was Dean, Sam even though he hadn’t seen Dean in years, knew his scent like the back of his hand.   
Suddenly he was being turned around and a pair of lips met his own. He knew it was Dean and he frankly didn’t care that his older brother was kissing him. It wasn’t like this was the first time, and Sam knew it wasn’t the last. When Dean pulled away licking his lips, he giggled and said “Hi yeah Sammy, good to see you.” Sam could tell that the other of the two was close to entering heat, though he doubted that was why he was standing in his kitchen.   
“Dean why are you here?” The Alpha growled to the omega, and his soul mate.   
“I can’t come and see my Alpha?”   
“No, not when you haven’t seen me or Uncle Bobby in the last two years!”   
“I was busy Sammy.” Dean giggled threw his words.  
“Well you…” Sammy start but was cut off by another voice.  
“Sam who’s this.” It was Jess standing in the door frame.   
“This is my brother Dean. Dean this is Jess.” Sam said in voice that made Dean shiver in excitement.  
“Is there a reason that your brother is here at 2 o’clock in the morning breaking into our apartment?” Jess asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
“Yeah, wouldn’t come and see Sammy without a reason missy.” Dean said leaning against Sam taking in his Alpha’s scent. Sam looked to Dean and saw the look in his mate and brother’s eyes.  
He simply said “No”  
“You didn’t even hear what it’s about Sammy.” Dean said burring his face against his brother shoulder. Sam let out a sigh. He knew that his brother was here about their father. It was the reason the omega left him behind. Sam made a gesture for Dean to continue, and the omega said “I found out what John was hunting for all those years after Mom died”  
This was different, their Uncle Bobby nor the boys knew what their Father was looking for in all the years he hunted Demons and Vampires and everything in-between. Sam looked to his brother whose head was still buried in his shoulder. “Jess could you give us a minute.” The beta nodded her head and went back to bed. “What do you mean you found out what Dad’s been hunting all these years?” The omega mumbled something into his arm in response. Sam rolled his eyes and picked the omega up with ease and placed him on the table behind them. “Dean answer me.” Sam growled into Dean’s ear.   
“I found some of Dad’s friends, a woman named Ellen Harvelle. She said that dad was chasing after a yellowed eyed Demon who killed mom.” Dean said before Sam bit down on Dean’s neck and sucking giving him a hickey that would be on his neck for a long while. “She also said that dad has a house down in Lawrence.”  
“You want be to go and find the man who left us one day because we share the same names on our wrists.” Sam growled into Dean’s ears.   
“Sam please come with me.” Dean asked his alpha in a whisper. And Sam couldn’t say no.


	2. Finding Love in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

It was a day and half drive in Dean’s car to the address that Ellen Harvelle had given Dean. Sam knew that there was no chance in getting his brother to fly out to Kansas, he knew his mate to well. They ended up stopping in Nevada to rent a hotel, as Dean was slipping further into heat. Sam knew that his brother normally took some of the strongest suppressions around. When Sam was shirtless and on top of Dean in the motel room “Why’d you come off your suppressions.” It wasn’t a question.   
“Because I knew I was coming to see my alpha.” Dean said while pawing at Sam jeans wanting them off. Both of the brothers were shirtless, Dean lacking pants and his slick dripping down his legs. The scent filling the room was almost unbearable for Sam to deal with. Sam pants were gone in a flash, and the boys erections were grinding against one another. The younger of the two looked down at his omega with a smile and said “Beg for it.” Dean knew just what Sam was talking about, as his Alpha put his fingers into Dean’s hole that was producing the glorious self-produced lube and smell. Sam was taking it slow, they hadn’t down this since long before Sam turned 18. Dean wanted him to speed up though, pushing down on the fingers in him, and letting out a blissful moan, as did Sam. It wasn’t longer before Sam’s erection was entering Dean’s hole. It had been a long time since Sam has had an Omega, and just as long for Dean. Sam slowly moved in and out of Dean. Both of them moaning in pleasure. When Sam knot finally filled up Dean, Sam coming into the condom, Sam fell on top of Dean before flipping them over so the older of the two was on top. They both fell asleep just like that. 

Two days later they headed off again to their hometown in Kansas hopefully to find their long lost father. When they finally made it to the white and blue house that their father called home. The brothers got out of the car, the younger of the two leading the way. Sam knocked on the door of their father’s door. When a little boy who couldn’t be much older the eight answer the door, Sam and Dean looked at each and then Dean said “Hey kid, do you know where we can find John Winchester?” Dean asked still standing almost completely behind Sam.  
“DAD, some guys are here to see you!” The little boy yelled over his shoulder and soon John Winchester was by his side. When john Winchester saw the two sons he left behind years ago at their uncle’s place his eyes went wide and he bit his lip.   
“Dean, Sam, good to see you again.” John’s voice was hard, and displeasing. Dean opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, Sam grabbed his mate’s arm when he turned to leave. It was hard for Dean to see the man he knew as his father raising another little boy after in turn he deserted the two of them because of something they couldn’t control. And it pissed Dean off that John was trying again for the perfect son, with an omega’s name on his wrist like a ‘normal’ person. Sam was calmer than Dean, but not by much, his Alpha instincts heightened at the man who left them behind all those years ago.   
Dean had omega instincts, instincts that make him submit to alphas, want to protect pups, and want to raise a family. While Sam’s instincts make him dominant, and protective over what is his, in this cause Dean. Sam grip on Dean tightened, and letting out a snarl at their father showing how wanted the other Alpha to stay away from what’s his.  
The little boy was the one who broke the deadly silence “Hi my name is Adam, I don’t get to meet a lot of Dad’s friend, do you guys hunt too?” The little pup made Dean Smile, so full of hope and joy rather than the latter which was anger, which both Sam and Dean were full of. Sam was smiling to, because this boy was their brother. The boy’s words went a mile a minute about how his dad was a superhero, and how he got rid of the bad people and monsters in the world, he did though asked a question that made Dean cock his head in question. “Are you two mated, I’ve never met anyone was mated before, Dad and Mom weren’t mated, they aren’t soul mate, that why, are you two soulmates, I don’t have my name yet ‘cause I’m only nine but in a few months I will, I can’t wait!”   
The boy’s words were so happy, it made Dean remember himself when he was this boy’s age. Full of excitement for the name that everyone knew was coming. Dean smiled and nodded to the little boy from behind Sam’s arm.   
“Maybe we can catch up one day, John, if you do want to you just call Bobby and get are address.” Sam said before turning and dragging Dean back to the car. 

 

Three months later they got a call from their Uncle, John had left Adam at his door step.


	3. I Want To Raise This Pup With You

Lots had happened in the three months since the Winchester boys found their father, Jess moved out and Dean moved in. Sam got into Law School, and Dean started working at an auto repair shop. They chose not to think about their father. And their lives carry on. That when they got a phone call from their Uncle Bobby.   
John Winchester had showed up on his door step with a little, telling Bobby that he need him to watch him for a while. The boy, Adam, as you might of guessed, was caring a backpack full of cloths. Bobby didn’t understand why John Winchester had suddenly decided that it was a good time to show up back at Bobby’s house, not until he saw the boy’s wrist. His left wrist was imprinted with two names. Just like Sam, and just like Dean.   
Michael and Lucifer were the names that were carefully written in the skin of the poor ten year old. Bobby had nothing better to do than call the boys he raised as his own. When they heard what was happing they were on they were on the next flight to South Dakota, (Dean may have protested with stepping on a plane, but he knew he had to). Three hours later, the two lovers were at their Uncles House.  
“Hey Uncle Bobby,” Dean called as him and Sam walked into the house where they grew up. They walked to the kitchen and saw Bobby standing in the Kitchen with Adam sitting at the kitchen table. Sam walked over to Bobby and leaned against the counter in the same way Bobby was, while Dean sat down in the seat across from Adam. “Hey Adam do you remember me?” Dean asked with a friendly smile on his face. Adam looked up from the PB&J sandwich he was eating and nodded his head. “I’m sorry that John brought you here, your Dad’s a bit narrow minded.” Dean said with his friendly smile fading and his eyes closing.  
“When do you think that Dad is coming back?” The newly ten year old boy asked with all the hope and excitement gone from his voice that was there just a short three months ago.   
“I’m sorry kid, I don’t think that John is coming back.” Sam said from across the kitchen and both omegas, Bobby and Dean, glared at Sam for his harsh voice. Tears started to fall from young Adam’s checks.   
“What do you mean my dad isn’t coming back for me?” Dean was out of his chair and was kneeling in front of the boy before Adam could even finish with his sentence. Dean wrapped his arms around the young boy in a flash, his omega instincts s heightened by seeing a young pup in need.   
“You see Adam, see this.” Dean said pulling the pup’s wrist so they could both see the names that were filling the skin of the wrist. “Do you know what this is?” Dean asked as the boy nodded his head to omega that was caring for him.   
“I know that it’s the name of your soulmate, but Dad wouldn’t tell me why there was two names.” Adam said before crashing back into Dean Arms, the pup’s instincts telling him that he could trust the omega.   
“Well you see Adam, no one really know why some people have more than one name, sometimes people get a second name after their mates dies, like my Uncle Bobby over there. Fergus was always the name on his wrist. And then there are people who when they turn ten have two names already written on their wrist, like you and even me and Sam over there.” Dean said to the boy in his arms, Adam pulled away from Dean’s chest and gave him a strange look.  
“Do you and Sam really have more than one name too?” Adam asked rubbing his nose on his sleeve. Dean nodded his head and pulled up his jacket sleeve to reveal the names Sam and Castiel each carefully written on his arm. “Have you meet Castiel yet?” Adam asked tracing his fingers along the names in the omega’s wrist.   
“Not yet, but I’m sure one day we will.” Dean said the smile returning to his face. Adam had a small smile on his face, though there were still tears in his eyes.   
“Why did Dad leave me here?” Adam asked not looking up from the names that were etched into Dean’s skin.   
“Well Adam, a lot of people out there thing that is wrong to have more than one mate. And they be really hard on you, and John is just like that. He doesn’t understand why some people can have more than one person who loves you.” Dean said to the little pup, who was scared and alone right now.   
“Can I stay with you and Sam then?” Adam asked the omega in front of him. Dean didn’t know what to say. He had never been an average omega. He never had the curves that an omega had, he didn’t always follow what Alpha’s told him to do, and he looked the look of an alpha. Most of the time, he couldn’t even understand what other Omega’s were saying about what it’s like to fell the joys of what it’s like to care for a pup. Until now, right now kneeling on the floor in front of this pup he felt like a real omega, who raises the pups that they have. He saw that this child was just a hurt as he was when dropped off at bobby’s door when he was not much older than Adam.   
“Yeah Adam, of course you can.” It was out of Dean’s mouth before he could think twice about it. He didn’t regret it. May be Sam may not want to raise a pup, but Dean didn’t and he didn’t care what Sam said he was raising this pup.


	4. Sadness Comes as Happiness Goes

Years passed and a lot of things happened, from Adam presenting as an Omega, to Sam becoming a lawyer, to the three of them moving back to South Dakota. It was 2009 now. Almost four years since Dean showed up in Jess and Sam’s apartment and they found there father once again. A man showed up at their Door, a man in a suit and tie, and he was looking for Sam. The man was older, and Dean didn’t know who he was, but he couldn’t tell the Alpha no. Sam was at the door as soon as Dean called him. Dean told Sam that the man was looking for him.  
Only Sam didn’t know who the man was either. The man gave Sam a smile, and said “Ah, yes, Mr. Sam Winchester, the second son of John and Mary Winchester, and the only other Alpha in the family. It nice to see you again. The night your mother died was the last time that I saw you. And you sure did grow into a fine young man.”  
Sam pushed Dean behind him and said “Do I know you?”  
“Not yet Sammy-boy, not yet.” The man said and his eyes flashed yellow, a yellow eyed demon.  
“You, you’re the demon who killed our mom.” It wasn’t a question. Sam knew that this was the man who killed their mother in Sam nursery. Then something unthinking happened.   
Adam walked into the room.   
“Ahhh, who’s this young lad,” The Demon said to the two mates and brothers in front of him. The body the Demon was in fell to the ground and smoke flashed across the room, possessing Adam. “So this boy here is your pup, well adapted pup anyway, the yellow-eyed demon started to walk into the next room in their house, the kitchen. “Well you see years and years ago, way before you were even a thought, your mother sold her soul for your father. Well not exactly her soul. She game me Sam, so in turn I feed him some of my blood. Those making Sam one of my special children. The vessel of the fallen angel, well who am I kidding his the devil. You’re the devil Sammy Boy you’re his one true vessel. But a child would get in the way of this,” The Yellow eyed Demon picked up a knife from the counter and stuck into Adam chest, Dean yelled and tried to run to the boy, but Sam held him back. Smoke left Adam’s body and the old man was standing behind Sam now. He simply said “See you soon Dean.” And he was gone.   
Bobby came when the boys called, and saw Dean on the floor holding Adam’s limp body, the omega in tear. Sam was on the other side of the room anger in his eyes. Sam told Bobby about the Yellow eyed demon, before he stormed out. 

And Forty three minutes later Adam was gasping for air in Dean’s arms. Not knowing what had happened, and Dean had no idea how he was alive. Be he was thankful. Bobby on the other hand, didn’t have his head clouded with the pain of losing a pup. He knew what had happened. 

Sam had sold his soul.


	5. What I Would Do For Love

Sam left when Bobby got to their house, he couldn’t look at Dean holding their half-brother who had become their pup. So he left his mate with Bobby, and drove off to the middle no-where, tears streaming down his face the whole time. He stopped at a cross roads.  
He closed his eyes and said the words that his father had pounded into his head as a young pup. The words to summon a demon. “...Et ad congregandum...eos coram me.” Before he could even finish there was an old man with a beard and a black suit standing in front of him.  
“Hello there Moose, how can I help you today?” The demon said with his two hands behind his back, his English accent heavy present.   
“I want you to bring my pup back. A demon killed him and I want him back.” Sam said standing tall over the alpha demon.   
“You’re lucky that you managed to make a deal with the king of the cross roads. Now let’s talk payment. Standard stuff I get your soul, though since I’m bring this pup back to life, stealing him from Death himself, your only gonna have, um… let’s say 6 months to life.” The demon smirked at him and Sam eyes went wide.  
“A year to say good bye to my son, and my mate.” Sam said to the Demon voice harsher than normal.   
“A fine a year then your soul is mine moose. See you then.” And the Demon was gone. 

This one was going to be a heard one to explain to Dean. 

When he got back home he was greeted to Bobby who dragged him outside into the back yard before he could even see Adam. “What did you do you idjit?” Bobby asked the boy who he all but raised.   
“I had to Bobby my pup did not need to die because of something his father did, and a demon who killed our mother.” Sam said his alpha ranking showing over his omega father figure.   
“That doesn’t mean you sell your soul boy. How long do have? Ten, five years?” Bobby asked the alpha lower his head. “How long Sam?”  
“A year.” Sam said his covering his face.  
“Oh, Sam how are you going to tell your brother, your mate?” the way Bobby asked the question made it fell more like a statement then a question.   
He didn’t have an answer.


	6. My new love can't replace what I lost

Castiel, grew up in Pontiac, Illinois. When he was ten he bared a name on his wrist just like his brothers, and everyone else on Earth. Lucifer who always said that Castiel was special, was the only one who wasn’t surprised when he bared two names on his wrist unlike anyone else in his family. And it was Lucifer who took Castiel along with one of his many older brothers, Gabriel away, from the hateful words of their father and their brothers Michael and Raphael.   
Castiel was never bothered by the two names on his wrist. He just like his brothers couldn’t wait to meet the men whose names where bared on his wrist.   
And when Castiel presented as an Omega, Lucifer, who was also an omega. Just held him, and told him it would be ok. That the people’s names on their wrist would love him no matter what. And he knew that it would be ok.  
The two omega’s and the alpha, ended up in a two call Sioux Falls in late 2010. The never spent a lot of time in a single town. Castiel knew that it didn’t matter how long the spent in a town, everyone their will one day forget him. Castiel was near heat, not close enough that Gabriel would rent a car and drive for a few days till his heat was over, but close enough to say he was close.   
And as luck would have it, their car broke down.   
Ok, in hind sight their car was horrible and every other town they’d have to get it fixed. But still it broke down, and they were sent to Singers.   
When they got to scrap yard, and garage, the first thing that Lucifer noticed was that the omega behind the counter, smelled like he was mated, but the scent was fading fast.   
“Can I help you?” the omega who couldn’t be much older than Castiel asked, it had Lucifer wondering why anyone would let an omega work a job where he would encounter more Alpha’s than omega’s.   
“Yeah our car sucks and needs work.” It was Gabriel who answered the omega. The omega smiled and asked if one of us could fill out the paper work. Lucifer took it and started to fill out the paper. That when he noticed the smell of heat entering the air fast.   
And the omega behind was staring at Castiel both of them heating into heat fast.   
Oh, well Lucifer was unexpected.


End file.
